


Dusted

by blind-cupid (MandiLu)



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Potion/Spell, Potionless - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/blind-cupid
Summary: What happens when the Imp doesn’t run off right away after stealing the love potion from Sunny? Who will he decide needs a little help falling in love?The one thing that the Imp understands is that everyone deserves to be loved.





	Dusted

Flying through the night, dragonfly wings buzzing behind him, the Bog King felt the familiar force of rage coursing through his veins. How dare they, trespass in his kingdom and steal from him the one thing he tried so desperately to hide from the world?

_Disrespected._

_Mistreated._

He saw the lights and music of the elf festival ahead. The Fairy Kingdom would pay. He would show them why they should fear and respect the Goblin King. 

\----

Sunny struggled to unplug the love potion, forgetting for a moment that he was leading the singing. “I hate this thing!” _Pop._

Finally, he grinned and turned to where Marianne and Roland should be dancing. He drew his arm back but instead of amber eyes glaring at him, he saw those all familiar soft blue eyes.

“Hi, Sunny.”

“Dawn!”

So quickly, it all happened so quickly that Sunny felt disoriented. He briefly registered that the music behind him had changed before he saw something coming at him. The Imp was mid-air, grinning from ear to ear and aimed right for the potion in his hand. Sunny nearly fell off the stage from the impact. They wrestled and he pulled his arm free of the Imp. Time seemed to slow as the pink dust emitted right in the direction of… 

“NO!”

Dawn covered her face and stumbled back into a bag. _Wait, what? What was going on?_

Goblins! They had grabbed him as the Imp took the potion and leapt to the top of the stage. The Imp gave him a wicked grin and ducked behind decorations.

“I’m sorry Sugar Plum Fairy.”

\----

“Where is my POTION?” A song burning up through his heart full of anger and pain. “I’ve been mistreated…”

The Goblin King looked around at the terrified faces around him. Good. He grinned with delight. His goblins had bagged one of the princesses already and were dragging her across the stage. Everything was going to plan. He scanned the crowd again. Fear was evident on every face. Until he reached the edge of the stage and beheld a face burning with definace and a fury that matched his own. Two of his largest goblins struggled to hold back this feisty fairy.

“Let my sister go, you scaly-backed cockroach!”

_Not another princess._ Bringing his face close to hers so she could see his fangs more clearly.

“Bring me the potion by moon down, Tough Girl, or you’ll never see your sister again.” He nearly spat the words at her. Yet she seemed unaffected... _impressive_.

“I’ll have your head on a stick!” 

She freed an arm and her fist came flying into his jaw. Instinctively, he reached for his jaw make sure it was still in place. He felt his blood heat and he lifted his staff above his head.

\---

The Imp was torn, perhaps he wanted to leave and spread this wonderful love across the Field and the Forest but the chaos unfolding below had captured his attention. The Goblin King was so angry and he was making everyone so afraid. Then the most wonderful idea came to the Imp, spreading over his features into a delicious grin. All he needs is someone to love.

The Imp leapt down right on top of the Goblin King’s shoulders as he had lifted his staff above his head. The Imp dusted the King’s face. As quickly as he came, the Imp darted off into the field, looking for more creatures to give this beautiful gift.

\---

The goblins, not exactly sure what just happened, looked to each other. Should they chase after that little white rabbit creature? Should they go to their King? BK hadn’t ordered them to do anything but capture the princess and intimidate the Fairy Kingdom creatures. Everything had been going according to plan, until now.

The Bog King dropped his staff and grabbed his face. Something was burning and itching his eyelids. Dropping to his knees, he dug his palms in, trying to resist the urge to claw his eyes out of his skull.

Marianne, took advantage of the goblins’ sudden shock and distraction to free herself from their grasps. She took up her sword and pressed the blade to the Goblin King’s neck as he was rubbing at his eyes.

“Let. My. Sister. Go.” She growled each word deliberately. He opened his eyes and his pupils dilated as they fixated on hers. His features softened and she was almost taken aback by the transformation. Just moments before, those vibrant blue eyes burned with warnings and threats but now the were full of unabashed admiration. 

\---

The Bog King had opened his eyes and the pain melted away as he met the gaze of the fairy princess before him. Bathed in moonlight, her amber eyes glowed brilliantly as she looked into his. A rosy warmth emanated her entire being. Had he ever seen such beauty before?

The heaviness he had carried in his chest for all these years seemed to have dissipated beneath those radiant eyes. Replace now with a song, light and bubbling to his lips but cut short at the sensation of steel cutting into the side of his neck.

Remembering that she had spoken to him with a voice sweeter than any nector and with a celestial timbre, the likes of which he’d never heard before. How could he deny any of her heart’s desires?

“Let the prisoners go and fall back to the Dark Forest.” The Goblin King commanded his subjects but his eyes never left the vision before him.

The goblins hesitated. What happened to their king? This wasn’t part of the plan. One goblin dared to speak, “But, BK…”

The Bog King swiftly turned to the goblin who had spoken, letting the fairy’s blade cut into his skin, “GO!” He commanded in a terrifying growl that the goblins knew to obey.

The goblins dropped their prisoners and hopped on their dragonflies scrambling back to the Dark Forest in all haste. 

\---

Sunny rushed over to Dawn as soon as he had been released. His hands fumbled at the top of the sack. _This is what he wanted right? For Dawn to love him, even if it was because of a love potion?_ Then why did his gut clench in this terrible way? 

He had to be the first she sees when she opens her eyes. He couldn’t bare it if she fell in love with someone who didn’t love her, who might take advantage of his friend. He pulled the sack open and it fell around her revealing the dusted princess.

“Dawn? Dawn, are you alright?” cried Sunny gently taking her hand. Finally, her eyes opened and she looked down at her little friend standing concerned before her. Her pupils went wide and her face lit up but she seemed… different. She wasn’t his Dawn. It wasn’t real. She began singing a sweet song to him. She was singing to HIM but for some reason, Sunny wanted to weep. _What had he done?_

———

Marianne watched in shock. Dawn was serenading a very downcast Sunny. It was like the world had gotten flipped upside down. Not to mention the love dusted Goblin King who was still kneeling before her even though she had absentmindedly lowered her sword when her sister started singing and he could’ve escaped if he had wanted to. She quickly raised her blade again, holding the tip at the base of his neck. Blood trickled down his long neck. She could see every muscle in his neck contract when he swallowed. _She didn’t remember cutting him._ She dared to meet his eyes again.

“You better start talking. Why did you come here tonight?” She snapped.

His face went very serious. “An elf trespassed into the Dark Forest and took a love potion. I was trying to retrieve it.”

“What? The almighty Bog King needs a magic love potion?” Marianne scoffed.

“I don’t need it. I want to eradicate it!” He raised his voice in annoyance. 

Marianne wondered to what extent the love potion affected people. He could still be dangerous. Wait… an elf? She looked around at the elves around her. They were all looking at each other in confusion. Who? 

———

Roland stepped out from behind his hiding place. He needed to take advantage of this situation. But how? He certainly couldn’t let Sunny tell everyone that the love potion was for him to use on Marianne. He looked to the Fairy King. The King had moved toward the stage, uncertain which daughter to attend to. The younger daughter fawning over the elf or the older daughter standing over the love sick Bog King? Roland stepped toward the Fairy King oozing with self-assurance.

“You worry about getting Dawn away from that elf. Leave Marianne to my care.” 

“Thank you, Roland. Whatever you need, you have it.” The King put his hand on Roland’s shoulder and gave him a look of relief and appreciation.

Roland took his place beside Marianne and commanded the guards to seize the Bog King. 

“Don’t worry my little Buttercup. I’ll take it from here.” He beamed his most charming smile at her and twirled the front lock of his hair.

Marianne tried to refrain from gagging.

Bog spun out from under the sword and retrieved his staff. His love was beside him taking a defensive stance against the blonde fairy man and the guards that were approaching them. She tilted her head slightly toward him but never took her eyes off of the blonde fairy. 

“Can you take me to the Sugar Plum Fairy?” She asked him softly. Oh he could live in the warm melody of her voice.

“Yes.” He breathed. Yes, anything, anything for her. If she asked, he give his very life. It was hers anyway, for this day until his last. 

She spread her wings, which gave off a purple luminance in the moonlight. Bog’s breath caught. It was the most enchanting thing he’d ever seen. She had taken to the air and he followed as if there was an invisible tether joining him to her.

Marianne looked to her father’s concerned face and tried her best to reassure him. “I’m going to make this right.” She looked to Dawn who was hugging an uncertain Sunny. “I’ll be back as soon as I get an antidote.” And she was off towards the Dark Forest with the Bog King close beside her.

“Looks like I’m going to need to rescue a princess.” Roland smirked.

“Roland, what do you need?” Asked the Fairy King. 

This was perfect. Everything falling into place so perfectly. Maybe not according to his original plan but he would finally have his army.

“I’ll need an army.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote. I thought it’d be interesting to write from the perspective of someone under the influence of the love potion. 
> 
> Kind of a fun way to start the new year. Have a great 2018!


End file.
